


love to break

by hvnlyamelia



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Bottom Harry, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Violence, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Sub Harry Styles, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvnlyamelia/pseuds/hvnlyamelia
Summary: Harry Styles, who suffers from anxiety and has previously been in an abusive relationship, is sixteen years old and goes to college as well as working part-time in his dad's bakery. Louis Tomlinson is a 19-year-old who dropped out of school and a well-known player. When Louis’ stepbrother (Liam)’s birthday is coming up, Louis goes to the local bakery to get him a cake. The rest is history.*Harry's friends: Liam & NiallLouis’ friends: ZaynHarry’s abusive ex: Nick
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	love to break

Summer has never been Harry’s favourite season for two reasons:   
1\. Autumn exists.  
2\. It's much too hot to function.

The only thing that he kind of likes about it is that one of his best friends, Liam, has a birthday in summer. Harry only has two friends, so their birthdays are kind of a big deal. When there's a month until one of them, he'll stay up every night planning the best surprises. Liam's is the 29th of August, in exactly a week. Niall's, his other best friend, was September 13 (one of the reasons that Autumn is his favourite season). Harry's birthday was on the 1st of February, which wasn't as significant but could be important. He hated how it always fells in winter but his dad raised him to never complain. Now, it may be seen as weird but Harry thinks it's totally normal to secretly celebrate his crushes birthday - that's typical, right? His crush was Liam’s new stepbrother, Louis Tomlinson. He was three years older than Harry and completely out of his league, not to mention he's a total player. Yet still, on the 24th of December when everyone's excited for Christmas, Harry will be sat in his room smiling at the thought of Louis getting presents and love. Whenever Harry goes round to have a sleepover with Liam and Niall, he notices that Louis quite often has a friend around. He thinks that this boy is called Zayn - due to subtle observing and at the beginning of this year, 12th January, he was with Louis who gave him a present. One could only assume that this means it was his birthday. 

Anyways, Harry hates summer, period. Right now, he's regretting every single life decision because he forgot to put deodorant in his bag for the hottest day of the year. Usually, he's rather reliable with things like this but for some reason, today is not a usual day. So, as he sits on the park table with Liam and Niall, Harry is silently praying that his sweat cannot be smelt from centimetres away. Highly unlikely. Speech breaks out between the group and although Harry’s always the quiet one, he makes sure to give his point and opinion across. Today's conversation was about favourite condiments and he was dying to tell the boys what he thought. But of course, the one day he wants to talk, they don't leave time for him. ”Ketchup is obviously the best, right? Like, chips and ketchup, classic!” Liam argues. It's impossible to win an argument with Niall about food, but Harry wants to congratulate him for trying. ”Pfft, please! Ketchup is classic, which means it's basic. Why have that when you could have mayonnaise? Or salsa? Hot sauce!” Niall slams his hand down on the table, to show he's won but the smile on his face tells the boys that he's only kidding. ”Erm, you forgot bbq sauce. It c-can go on anything, chips, barbecue, b-burgers, pizza.” Harry pipes up and the other two turn to face him. A pink blush tinges his cheeks but he takes a deep breath and smiles cockily. Liam and Niall share a glance before jumping up and going to his side of the table, engulfing him in a hug. ”Well done, well done, well done!” They both chanted. Multiple people that were playing in the park glanced in their direction but none of them minded, Harry felt proud for saying so much, even with stuttering. 

*

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, pushing each other on the swings that were much too small and taking turns down the slide. By the end, Harry was practically asleep. The three best friends got into Liam’s car (he and Niall were 17 and could both drive) and started towards his house. All the windows were open and from the backseat, Harry put his hand out of his and watched the trees go past. In summer, the only way to get a good breeze is driving fast with the windows down so he was very grateful for this. The minute they got to Liam’s house, all of them ran inside to his room and turned his two fans on. ”I feel like I'm about to melt into a puddle of human skin, remind me why we went to the park again?” Niall grumbled whilst spraying some of Liam’s deodorant on him. Both the others sighed in agreement and sat on the floor, too tired to speak. Five minutes later, the bedroom door opened and Liam’s mum came in, ”Hey boys. Want a drink? I'm making smoothies, very refreshing.” All of them nodded enthusiastically and said their thank-you's before going into the kitchen with her. 

The kitchen island had four stools, Niall was quick to sit on one side, Liam sat next to him and Harry took a seat on the other side of him. He felt a little sad that he only had someone on one side but it quickly turned to happiness when the smoothies were handed out. ”There you are, boys!” Liam’s mum announced as she finished giving them and started washing up by the sink. Everyone thanked her and starting sipping, it seemed like only Harry realised there was a spare one in front of the chair next to him. Slurping the drinks, Liam and Niall talked plans for the sleepover while Harry quietly stared ahead of him. A screech sounded beside him and when he turned to look, there was no other than Louis Tomlinson sitting down next to him. Right there, touching distance. Harry's breath went ragged as he tried not to glance over there again. He'd never been so close to this boy, barely said two words to him. (He’s actually counted, they’ve said a total of five words to each other since Louis moved in, a year ago.) Nonchalantly, the older boy drank his smoothie and kept his eyes to himself. Harry wished for him to look but also he didn't since he’d probably die on the spot. ”Would you like help washing up, Mrs.Payne?” He asked once he finished his drink. The lady turned around to smile at him politely. All the boys looked and he felt himself blushing. Even Louis was looking at him with his stupid emotionless face that looked so pretty. ”Please, call me Karen. And I could really use some help, thank you, darling, always so kind.” She replied and he quickly stumbled over to her service. Although his back was turned, he could feel Louis looking at him and that made him shy, more determined to help. 

Later on that night, the three best friends sat in a circle eating Doritos. Liam’s room was really big - mostly because his stepdad was kind of rich. A double bed was situated in the middle of one wall and there was an oak bedside table next to it. On one of the wider walls, there was a shelf topped with a variety of books - they were in no particular order and that slightly bothered Harry. He also had a big oak wardrobe and a few chest-of-drawers. The curtains were a soft yellow to match the light vibe of the room and the rug on the floor. In one corner, there was bean bags and an Xbox, very crammed in Harry’s opinion but he wasn't one to judge when he had a very small room. Besides, the rest of it was pretty spacious and you could walk around it. For hours they talked and joked around until the sun was rising. Eye bags formed on all the boy's faces and they continuously yawned, passing out at around five am.

In the afternoon, at one pm, Karen knocked on the door. No one stirred so she opened it and glanced in, laughing quietly at the sight. Niall was snoring and taking up most of Liam’s bed whilst the poor boy slept beside him, half hanging off and with no covers. She jumped when she noticed Harry awake, sitting in a bean bag and playing with his hair. He hadn’t seen her yet so she decided to wake the others up. ”Time to get up! It's one in the afternoon for God’s sake, when did you get to sleep?” At the sound, Harry turned to her with wide eyes and drew a long breath realising it was only her. The other boys groaned and stretched - resulting in Liam falling off the bed and everyone laughing. ”Morning Mrs.Payne, do you need help making breakfast?” Harry asked politely and smiled at her as she walked over to ruffle his hair. ”Karen, I insist. You’re too sweet honey, that would be lovely.” Harry just nodded and followed her out of the room, having been awake since eleven am.  
Mentally, he reminded himself of how to flip a pancake and done as he normally does in the bakery. They turned out fluffy and tanned, which he was happy with as he put them on plates, topped with syrup and strawberries. ”Erm, after this I should probably head out. I k-know I usually stay for longer b-but I have a shift in the bakery today.” Harry reminds Liam’s mum as he walks out of the room to get the boys. He hears an ’Okay’ in approval so he skips dragging Liam and Niall out the room. Next is Louis, he reminds himself and takes a deep breath. Knocking on the door, he resists the urge to run in the room and smell the pillows. ”Hello?” Louis croaks out, opening the door. Harry mentally counts the number of words they say. ”Hi, breakfasts ready.” That's 9.   
Louis nods and slides past him, their arms brushing slightly and Harry almost faints as he closes the door for him. 

”Harry’s pancakes, everyone.” Karen announces as they dig in. Harry is pretty proud of them himself but blushes when everyone looks at him - even Louis from next to him. ”These are so good!” Niall admits, but Harry doesn't need his opinion because he loves everything food. Harry needs Louis’ opinion. ”Mm! I agree.” Liam says and smiles at Harry, rubbing his shoulder. Harry expectantly looks over at Louis, probably coming across as stuck up but he really wants to know what he thinks. ”Bet you have nice cake.” Is what Louis decides on. ”Are you talking to me?” Harry sheepishly asks because he's not sure if he's technically saying them to him. If he is, that's 19 words, including what Harry said! ”Of course.” Louis replies confused and now it's 21 words. Wow, that's something to be proud of, but now Harry really wants to keep the conversation going. Oh, how he wishes he was good at talking. ”O-oh, right. Well, I do a g-good vanilla cake.” It's then he loses count of the words, which is annoying but it shouldn't really matter, should it? ”Better taste some of that.” Louis teases and takes a bite of the pancake. Harry melts in his seat slightly before standing up abruptly, despite the stares. ”Thanks, Mrs.Pay- Karen. I'll bring you some cookies from the bakery if you want?”   
Awkwardly, she nods and Harry smiles, rushing out of the room and avoiding Liam’s questions. He puts his shoes on, runs into Liam’s room to grab his stuff and exits the house.

At the bakery, Harry stands behind the till and takes peoples orders. Today, he's the only one there which means he has to serve and bake. It's hard but distracting, which is good. He doesn't want to think about Louis again. Rolling dough and placing stuff in the oven, Harry opens his phone to a text from his dad.

’Not going to be home ’til late, a meeting, tell mum and Gem pls x’ 

Harry groaned and typed out a reply. He hated when his dad was late - which was every Saturday - family night. However, he had to be appreciative since he got business from him. 

’Sure dad. Good luck with meeting x’

When he looked up, purely to take a look at the bakery, he was met with a pair of blue eyes. Quickly, he settled his eyes on the counter, which was surprisingly interesting - better than looking into Louis Tomlinson’s eyes anyway. ”Seem upset, who texted you?” He asked and tried to peek at Harry’s phone which he instantly pocketed. After all, his lock screen may or may not be a photo of Louis. It's not creepy, okay maybe a little, but it's been his lock screen for six months and who was he to ruin the streak? It was going to get to a year, soon enough and Harry was counting on it, that's something that calls for a celebration. A snap of fingers in front of Harry disrupts him from his thoughts and he laughs awkwardly, truly forgetting anything they were talking about. ”Sorry what did you say?” Harry asked shyly. He didn't want to seem like he wasn't listening because he definitely was. Who wouldn't listen to such a beautiful voice? It’s just that sometimes time escapes him, he could spend hours staring at a single wall and thinking - mostly about Louis, but still. ”I asked who you were texting because they made you sad.” Louis repeated and this time Harry made sure he took in every single word, it was precious after all, having a conversation with such a powerful person. He responded immediately, resulting in him screwing up the sentence but who cares? ”Dad my always late.” Louis looked at him strangely before asking him to say it again - Harry internally cringed. ”M-my dad is always late on f-family night.”   
Again, he cringed. Why did he tell Louis that? He didn't want to know. Harry was probably just the annoying best friend of his stepbrother. The one that didn't know how to speak. Well, that's slightly embarrassing. Harry had always dreamed that one day Louis would fall in love with him and that could magically cure his speech but he doubted that would happen. ”I’m sorry. If it helps, my dads always late every day. Now, I'm here for a vanilla cake.” Louis said and that made Harry sad. He didn't deserve a rich, rude father. Okay, he deserved a rich one but not rude and not one that barely ever comes home. When it comes to the vanilla cake, Harry thought about it for a moment. Shouldn't he wait a while? Liam’s birthday is coming up and surely he would be eating that. How often does he eat cake? He looks like he's never eating one - due to how in shape he is but Harry can't decide. ”For Liam’s birthday.” Louis adds, clearing everything up. Harry nods, muttering to himself whilst he jots down the date. ”Erm, toppings? Writing?” Harry questions and waits for Louis to decide. He could wait forever when the older boy looks like that. Sadly, it only lasts a few seconds. ”I want white frosting to cover it with multicoloured sprinkles surrounding then ’Happy Birthday Li’ in multicoloured writing in the middle.” 

”That's a lot of multicoloured.” Harry states, quickly writing it down word for word. Considering Harry is the only one that calls Liam LiLi, this nickname is scarily close and he doesn't like it one bit. Why can't Louis call him Lima or Leeyam or?...Leroy or something! ”Well I could've had it fit my taste and go all green but I decided to do what Liam likes.” Louis argues and Harry blushes because his eyes are green. It's ridiculous to think that his favourite colour is green because of Harry but he's willing to hold on to the tiniest bit of hope. ”Sorry. Good choice. Erm, could you pick it up on Friday 28th? It should stay fresh for his birthday.” Harry asks, trying to act professional whilst his heart beats out his chest. Everything is blurry at the moment and all he can see is Louis. Harry has become a pro at hiding sweaty palms and that comes in handy now. ”Fine by me, I could pick you up on the way.” Louis suggests with a wink and Harry feels sick. This isn't how he should be - he should flirt back or even better, put him in his place. But that's not what happens, Harry closes his eyes and starts falling backwards. No, he can't think anything at that moment but he swears he doesn't hit the floor, that’s all he thinks before everything is black.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first fanfic on here and I'm honestly not sure how it works so if all fails, I'll copy and paste it to my wattpad (same username) haha.


End file.
